New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE
This game is a two-dimensional Mario platformer. It was created to add many more features to the New Super Mario Bros. '' series after some of the previous installments were criticized for lack of originality (cough-''New Super Mario Bros. 2). It is based on some of the older games, such as Super Mario World. It is scheduled for release in late 2099 for the platform The Future Nintendo. Story Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad all arrive at Peach's Castle for a party to celebrate Peach's last rescue, in which all of them contributed to. There are Toads and Yoshis there. As the party goes on, Mario remembers that he has forgotten something in the castle and leaves to get it. When he comes back, Peach has been dragged onto an airship by the Koopalings and all the Toads attending the party are fleeing. Mario reaches into his pocket where he keeps his emergency power-up supply and pulls out a Red Star from Super Mario Galaxy. He flies up to the airship where Peach is captive and battles Bowser Jr. Mario seems to have won after he knocks Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopalings off of the ship, but Kamek flies up and uses his magic to stop the Koopalings' fall. He then zaps Mario, making him fall off and into World 1. Mario progresses through the world, catching up to Lemmy Koopa at his castle. Mario keeps defeating the Koopalings, but Bowser still has Peach captive in his castle, according to information Mario and friends found after defeating Ludwig Koopa in World 7. They progress to Bowser Jr.'s airship, where he duels Mario. Mario wins and goes to Bowser's Castle. Bowser turns into a robot, which Mario must duel with ground-pounds. After five hits, Bowser gets bigger, but he accidentally breaks Peach's cage open. Peach tells Mario she knows how to stop Bowser and heads inside a small hatch in the robot's leg. Mario and Peach get to the top and hit a switch to destroy Bowser. However, Kamek flies in and gives Bowser power, and then leaves. Bowser Jr. arrives on the scene and he and Bowser battle Mario and Peach. Mario overpowers them and destroys the castle. The Koopalings get to Bowser's Castle too late. They decide against rescuing their dad and brother because Bowser would punish them greatly for not stopping Mario. After defeating Bowser with all Star Coins in the game, a special scene shows where Bowser's kids are looking for something called the Galaxy Cave. Gameplay Gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE ''is very similar to the gameplay of past 2D ''Mario ''titles, mainly ''New Super Mario Bros. U. New Elements This game introduces many new modes to the series, including a Minigame Mode featuring minigames purchasable from Peach's Castle with Star Coins, a DIY mode with a level creator, and a Rush Mode, where the player has to clear a world in the fasted time possible. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection is also implemented into this game. New power-ups are also introduced, which are a Wiggler Suit, a Hammer Flower, a Magic Wand, and a 5-Up Mushroom. Returning Elements While featuring new elements, things from other games return too, such as an interconnected world map and hint movies. Gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE ''is also nearly identical to past games, featuring classic items and similar controls and story. Mario also has his classic moves: the jump, triple jump, somersault, backflip, spin jump, and ground-pound. Game Modes *'Story Mode': This is the normal game availible from the start of the game where Mario plays through courses trying to defeat Bowser and his kids. Levels from Story Mode are playable online with up to four players. They can vote on a world to play in and then the level within the world. *'Minigames': Mario can access Peach's Castle and purchase up to 20 fun minigames that can be played through the main game, too. The player can submit their records into a worldwide leaderboard. *'DIY Mode': Here, the player can use elements from the game to create any type of level and if the player wants, they can submit it into a worldwide library where others can play your level. *'Rush Mode': The player selects one world where they must travel through the world and beat the castle boss with only one life. Mario is timed. The player can submit their record for any world and get into the worldwide leaderboards. This mode has no map, so Mario is just transported to the next level depending on which exit he uses. Secret exits leading to cannons are blocked off. Characters Playable There are four playable characters, listed below. Each have their own unique stats. NPCs Bosses Enemies Main article: Enemies (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE) Levels The worlds of this game all take place in one location, like in ''Super Mario World. ''World 1 is in a grassy field, World 2 is in a desert, World 3 is by a sea, World 4 is in a forest, World 5 is on a planet, World 6 is in a tundra, World 7 is in a factory, and World 8 is near a volcano. The map is all connected, a feature returning from ''New Super Mario Bros. U. Cannons will also return, being present in each world. Bowser's Castle's cannon is unlocked by beating Bowser himself and shoots to World 9. After using this portal, another one will be availible in World 1. Switch palaces from Super Mario World will also be present, with Red in World 2, Green in World 3, Yellow in World 5, Blue in World 7, and Rainbow in World 8. Toad Houses Toad Houses work like in'' the ''New Super Mario Bros. ''series and ''Super Mario Bros. 3. Usually, there are common items in red houses, 1-Ups in green houses, and powerful items in yellow houses. Instead of only a star from the yellow ones, it will also give Golden Flowers and Mega Mushrooms. Blue Toad Houses work like red ones, but also contain Yoshis as soon as one is used in a level in the same world. These are rarer. Peach's Castle After defeating Lemmy Koopa in Mushroom Lake Castle, Peach's Castle will become availible in the middle of the map, north of Dry Dry Desert. A lot of things can be bought from it with Star Coins, ranging from different clothes to minigames. *'Hint Movies: '''These cost one Star Coin each and can give Mario tips about tricky courses. *'Minigames:' *'Clothe Changes:' Items Transforming Items Non-Transformation Items Soundtrack Main article: Soundtrack (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE) Gallery Gallery: New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE Sequels and Spin-Offs In 2099, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE was announced, to be released in early 2101. In 2100, Mario RPG: The Quest for Princess Peach was announced, to be released in late 2102. In 2100, two spin-offs, Mario Sports Resort and Mario Kart ULTIMATE were also announced, to be based off of the trilogy of games. Mario Sports Resort started development after NSMBU was complete in early 2099. It has a release date scheduled for late 2100. The Future Nintendo will also be bundled with either a pack of NSMBU and MSR or a pack of SMGU and MKU. ''Mario Kart ULTIMATE is scheduled for release in 2101. Also, at E3 2101, a third spin-off game to be mainly based on Mario RPG: The Quest for Princess Peach was announced. It is a basketball game called Mario Basketball ULTIMATE. Its development will begin after MRPG is complete in approximately mid 2102 and be released in 2103. At E3 2102, Voldemort stated that after Mario Basketball ULTIMATE ''is done, a completely new series of games will be made, to be partially based on this one. He says they will be mainly 3D platformers, with one game being designed like ''Super Mario 3D Land and the others with a sort of new format. The first game is titled Super Mario: MAX POWER. It is scheduled for 2103. The second game in the'' MAX POWER'' series is titled Super Mario: MAX POWER 2. It is the Super Mario 3D Land-based game. It is scheduled for release in 2104. Voldemort says that the era of the Future Nintendo will last until at least 2120. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:2D Platformers Category:Platformers Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Super Mario Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:Games by MarioLuigi1234 Category:Toads Category:Toad Games